


Sleipnir

by silvertrails



Series: Avengers [3]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:21:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28289850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silvertrails/pseuds/silvertrails
Summary: Where did Slepinir come from?
Series: Avengers [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1496714
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	Sleipnir

**Sleipnir  
By CC  
August, 2020**

This is an amateur effort and does not intend to infringe on the rights of Marvel. No profit is made, and no harm is intended. My stories are loosely based on the comics’ and the movies’ canon.

Loki doesn’t know he is a Jötun yet.

* * *

Loki had needed to turn into a mare again when his pregnancy was visible. That had been when he confessed to his mother what he’d done to lure Svadilfari away. He had not meant to let the horse impregnate him, but too late did he realize that both his master and Svadilgari came from Jötunheim. He had been certain that nothing would happen to him.

And then he had realized that he was pregnant, and that this did not change even when he turned back into himself.

Odin had been strangely calm when he knew what had happened to Loki, and no words of scorn had been allowed from Thor’s companions. Thor himself had been very protective, which had been irritating. Loki could not understand why a Jötun horse could impregnate him, but here he was, with an eight-legged foal drinking milk from him.

“Are you comfortable, Loki?”

“I am.” Loki looked at his mother and wondered if she’d felt the same when she was nursing him. His thoughts were a bit muddled because he had kept his mare form for a while. It was draining.

“He is a wonderful foal,” Frigga said, running her hand down his dark coat. “Have you thought of a name?”

“Sleipnir,” Loki said, looking at his son. He loved him, no matter the strangeness of it all. 

Frigga smoothed Loki’s dark mane. “My beautiful child. I have been so worried for you.”

“There is nothing to worry about, Mother. At least I hope Father has forgotten about what happened with that builder.”

“Your Father is thankful that you stopped that Jötun from taking Freya, the Sun and the Moon from us.”

Loki clearly remembered his father blaming him for everything, but then he had been certain than the builder would fail.

“I still do not understand why that horse impregnated me, but I will find out once Sleipnir has no need for my milk.”

Frigga embraced Loki, and without meaning to he changed into his Aesir body. Sleipnir was asleep. 

“Mother?”

“I love you, my son. Always remember this.”

Loki was not sure what this was all about, but he gladly leaned into hi mother’s embrace. “I love you, Mother. You have always kept me safe.”


End file.
